


G.O.L.D. bonus materials

by CaptainDabsalot



Series: Thorn Industries bonus material [3]
Category: G.O.L.D., Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot
Summary: Bonus materials for G.O.L.D.
Series: Thorn Industries bonus material [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803073





	1. Mini Chapter One: Tales of a Fallen Student

[4/14/20, 3rd POV] Esmeralda Jimena, she seemed like an average above average student. However a while back she started suffering from Chronic Depression. Not even the rest of her team, E.R.R.X. knew. Not the Reyes sisters, Crissy and Jazmin, or Xóchitl Rivero.  
She often wanted to end her life but held on to hope from a fortune: You will meet someone life changing, someone you'll want to sacrifice it all for, even if it's only their friend.  
That came true. When she met Gabor she saw something special in him. Then when she met Ned she knew he was the "life changing someone". What she saw in Gabor she saw in Ned. For that reason she had no hesitation to put her life on the line for Nina.  
Her final thought was ,'I hope that these two teams will triumph in the end. No I know they will.'  
Unfortunately despite her attack, someone took Serpent Dude away. He will need a good amount of time to recover. Nina swore to never forget Esmeralda Jimena, the girl who sacrificed herself.


	2. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> SOPHIA

[6/10/20, 1st POV] Everything was dark. Slowly my pain disappeared. I began to feel my body. I could walk, jump, and even sneeze, it was still dark however. I looked all around I didn't see. My eyes still blinked. I could feel that Golden Power was summoned but could not see him.  
The darkness seemed to be infinite. Time felt like all of eternity had passed while feeling that not even a nanosecond had passed. Mass was an even stranger thing. It was difficult to understand.  
Some more time must of gone by, I think. Once again I looked around, all around. Then suddenly I felt a presence behind me, a powerful yet familiar one. Slowly I turned around and saw a little girl.  
She had green skin, darker green hair which was long and flowing. She wore a simple dress the color of water. Her eyes were brown and so were her sandals. A humble crown of many colors appeared on her head.  
Her appearance shifted. She turned into a woman, then a baby, then an older child, then an adult, then a young adult, beforing ending with a teenage, one who looked my age, fourteen.  
[6/11/20] Before I could speak her appearance shited again. She grew into an adult. As that happened a yellow glow appeared on her left. The yellow glow turned into a baby. She grew into a child, a teen, an adult, and then both of them turned into fourteen year olds.  
The other person was also in a simple dress. Her sandals were brown and her dress was yellow, like her skin only dark. Her hair was brown. A crown appeared, it was also simple and full of color.  
I was still then I knew I had to drop to my knees and put my face to the ground. I did. "Mother SOPHIA. Lady Christina. Forgive me for taking so long to bow."  
"Rise my child." They both said. I did.  
"Welcome Gabor." SOPHIA Herself began ,"to your respite, a break between difficulties."  
"How? I'm not dead am I?"  
"No, just in a coma." Lady Christiana said ,"Your body is fine. We just brought your spirit."  
"Cool but why?"  
"First tell us the history of the universe."  
"Alright. There are higher beings else where. They created the universe which includes the Carlan System."  
*history lesson*  
There are ten planets. The fourth planet from Carla was Hem. Hem had two moons named Zef & Ref. Mostly likely they crashed into each other which caused Hem to almost be destroyed. Some time later Mother SOPHIA was born. Either she is Hem's daughter, sister, or Hem himself.  
The Carlan System had lots of space junk. They hit Sophia over and over again. Eventually only Cala, the ten planets, somes moons, comets, ands asteroids survived.  
SOPHIA Herself began to create life. She created numerous creatures. She then decided to create a being similar to herself. She made Sapiens.  
Unfortunately one of the prehistoric asteroids came with a different being. Her name, Athanasiadis. She is evil, she wanted to kill Mother SOPHIA & her creations. She caused Sapiens to sin against their mother. They were no longer perfect.  
Since then Athanasiadis has kept then in rebellion and tried to destroy them. She did the same when SOPHIA created Sateos. Mother SOPHIA on the other hand put her plan to redeem her creation in action.  
[6/13/20] She conceived a child, her name Lady Christina. Christina is SOPHIA and not at the same time. She lived a life without any sin. That allowed her to be the perfect sacrifice. She died taking on everyone's sin.  
Ever since then Sapiens & Sateos have had direct access to their Mother. By accepting Christina as their Lady and savior their sour would be with her after death.  
*end history lesson*  
"Just as expected you are right. Congratulations."  
"Thank you, Lady christina. My salvation is real, right?"  
"Yes you have accepted my Daughter as your personal savior and kept my commandments. If you died now your soul would be saved."  
"Thank you. Wait, Jade said all my friends died, did they?!" I asked with distress.  
"Here let us show you what happened." They said togher.  
I saw Nina, Ned, Ishmael & Ashley, Dicy, Léon, and OLivia. First, Nina, her right arm was gone, and she was slightly purple. Ned had a small hole in his stomach. Ishmael & AShley were walking together in pain. Dicy was severely damaged. Léon was literally cut in[6/14/20]two, Olivia was heavily damaged.  
"NO! HOW! WHY?!" I shouted. I fell and began sobbing loudly.  
"Don't weep." They said, putting a hand on each of my shoulders. "Yes its true things look like the lowest of lows. Yes sadly and unfortunately it's true that Nina, Dicy & Léon died."  
"WHAT!!"  
"There is good news. I gave them the chance to return to life and fulfill their purpose!" Lady Christina said.  
"Its true." SOPHIA said. "Here look!"  
The images changed. I saw Nina, her arm gone but she was well. Ned's stomach was bandaged, he was beside Ameri Fruna. Ishmael was doing fine. Ashley was aswell but she was somewhere else. Dicy's body was healing. Léon was once again not cut in half. Finally Olivia was well.  
"Thank yo so very much!" I exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
"You're welcome" They said.  
I was relieved that all seven of them were fine. Then something occurred to me. "Wait! What will happen now?"  
The two of them looked at each other & [6/15/20] said ,"When you wake up it would of been five weeks since your fight."  
"What! I'll be in a coma for five weeks!"  
"We don't see or feel time the same way you do. We've been alive a lot longer. While this conversation for you might seem like didn't last long, it actually been like three weeks."  
"No that can't be."  
"It is true. My little hero." They said.  
"This may be overwhelming to you. Be at peace. We will win. Don't fear, everything is under control. Take courage and be strong. That is our command."  
"Yes. will. Mother SOPHIA. Lady Christina." I bowed low to the ground and stood up.  
"You asked what will happen next." Christina said. I nodded.  
"Ask and you shall receive. You will wake up on the Island of Elo. You along with four others will train there. I spoke through Ned and told everyone what they would have to do."  
"As for the others Olivia and two others will be at Sail City. Léon will be at Rof. Dicy will head to Neon Emerald City. Ned will be at IO. Ishmael at Qat. Nina along w/ two others will [6/16/20] be in Nashwa. Ashley and one other will be in Alat."  
"So Team G.O.L.D. & Team N.I.N.A. will be scattered." I asked.  
"Yes."  
"Well what about others. There was apparently an attack."  
"There was."  
They showed me what happened. Jade aka The Mysterious Person took Rachel, I followed, Markie headed after me, & the other seven followed behind. There were many fights.  
Prof. Daniel and Prof. Katherine fought shadow versions of themselves. Turns out they killed two tournament participants. All Sun T, Ameri Fruan, & Ms. Energy fought Serpent Dude & Hania Strangelove. Plus all of them fought many beast.  
People died. Amica was destroyed. How? Esmeralda Jimena sacrificed herself to save Nina.  
"How? How did this happen?"  
"Athanasiadis planned out a really elaborate plan. I hadn't fully awakened until recently."  
"The others ... well take a look."  
Team A.V.A.? was joined by two others. Futaba and Ryoka were joined by someone else. Professor [6/17/20] Daniel was in a forest. Professor Katherine was in a dessert near ice?  
"Expert Hero Ms. Energy will be with Nina and them." Lady Christiana said.  
"As for Ameri Fruan, he will be with Ned. All Sun T will be on the Island of Elo waiting for you." SOPHIA said.  
"Wait there are more people I know. People who participated in the Palera Tournament."  
They sighed ,"Some of them disappeared or went home. There is a new team oat Rof. Unfortunately besides Esmeralda and the other two, two more died. Liam and four others were turned evil."  
"Liam, how?"  
"Mind manipulation."  
"Oh. Another question. How come I can summon Golden Power & feel his presence but not see him?"  
"That is because." Christina began ," We only brought your spirit. A söf is a personification of it. You feel it because it just floats beside your body and since ..."  
"...since time is different its just there for hours at a time."  
"Thanks."  
[6/18/20] "Another other question?"  
?"  
"Yeah, when will we meet up again. The eight of us."  
"We could tell yo but you, all of you, must figure that out."  
"Wait, last question. What about Rachel and Markie?"  
"They tricked you."  
"Oh."  
"Well this is goodbye." They said.  
"I know."  
"Yes, you will see us like this again." they answered the question I was about to ask. The two of them approached me . Lady Christina kissed my left cheek & Mother SOPHIA my right. I blushed heavily and felt.... "Farewell, Gabor Gen of Elo Island, our little hero. You have our blessing. Please follow the path we've given you. Fulfill your purpose, the one we gave you. Become a great hero & always depend on us. Bye."  
They faded away. I was alone in the darkness. Then I felt light headed and fell over. I soon lost consciousness. My entire body felt different. It felt normal.


	3. Interlude:Where Everyone is at

[6/19/20, 3rd POV] Gabor Gen opened his eyes. He was in a bed. He looked around, he knew he was in his house, in his room. When he looked to his left he saw a little girl. For a second he thought it was Katina. No, his eyes were tricking him. It was his cousin on his father's side.  
"Hello." his voice was raspy.  
"You're finally awake! O thank Mother SOPHIA." She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back.  
"It's so good to see you Cassidy."  
"You too, Gabor."  
At that their parents came in. "Gabor, you're awake. Thank SOPHIA." They started hugging him too.  
"We know you'd wake up today." Mattie said.  
"We just weren't sure when." Layla stated. "It's good, so good to have you back."  
"It's good to be back." They stepped back, Gabor got off the bed and hugged all five of them individually.  
Just then All Sun T arrived. "My wonderful successor, you're awake."  
"I sure am, All Sun T." They hugged as well.  
[6/20/20] Gabor stepped back and sighed heavily. "Don't worry." They told him.  
"We all know what you did, kinda." All Sun T stated.  
"Yeah, we heard that Mother SOPHIA spoke through Ned." Mattie said.  
Tears began to flow down his cheeks. "This is hard for all of us, Gabor." All of them confronted Gabor.  
"Thanks. SOPHIA said that All Sun T would train me. She also said we'd know, all of us, when the time was right to all come together again." He said in between sobs. "I'm fine. Promise."  
"In that case you must be quite hungry." Layla said ,"You haven't eaten in about five weeks."  
"Right, its been that long since I won the Palera Tournament." He looked over and saw the trophy, complete w/ the engraving. "Palera Tournament of 6,037, winner Gabor Gen of the Island of Elo. The survivor of a battle against the prodigy Jade Harvey." He read aloud.  
"They added that last part after everyone retreated." All Sun T told him.  
[6/21/20] *Sail City*  
Olivia had teamed up with Ryan Lee and Akira Kujo and formed Team O.R.A. They looked out into the distance. All they saw was the ocean. They knew the Island of Elo was out there, some where.  
*Hero Academy Rof*  
Léon had teamed up with his second cousin, Cecilia Jose and also with Svante Starvos. Their name was C.S.L. There was another new team: Conner Cado, Nicholas Bean, Luca Giovanna, Kris Pierre. They were C.N.L.K. (sea en link). The entirety of Rof tried to find normality.  
*Neon Emerald City*  
The city where ancient tradition meets modern technology. Dicy and Xuhi Long had created team Z.Y.A.D. (zi-ad) with two people Xuhi had known.  
*Xi Academy for Heroes*  
Team A.V.A., Ava Lane, Valerie Cler, & Averie Cler had joined two others, Tali-NI & Meixiu Xiao at Xi. Just like all other hero academies they were worried that their academy would be attacked.  
[6/22/20]*The School for Rising Heroes: IO*  
Ameri Fruan followed what SOPHIA had said through Ned: to take Ned, Crissy Reyes, Ing-Wen Isai to IO. There as Team MRI they were to train. Ned was very home sick. He'd never been away from Elo w/o Gabor.  
*Qat School of Heroics*  
Ishmael along with Charlemeon Morse & Max Kwan formed Team MIC. When the heroes & professors had found Ishmael and Ashley in the forest they healed and separated them.  
*City of Nashwa*  
Team N.O.N., Nina, Dayo Kayode, Noah Idleson. They stayed at a hotel in the city. Some one is scheduled to arrive to mentor them in about 1 1/2 weeks. Until them they (mostly Nina) thought on the traumas they experienced.  
*Alat*  
Ashley and Norah Oft were in the small-ish town of Aat. As the A.N. duo they began, along with everyone else, to adapt to their new situation. They trained and with the village's help they trained harder.  
Things were tough for the eight known as Team G.O.L.D. and Team N.I.N.A. However they held on to hope. Hope they'd be together again.


	4. Mini Chapter Two:The Bad guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hierarchy of the villains.

[6/23/20, 3rd POV]  
*in an undisclosed location*  
They had an excellent view of mountains. They were in the plains. They were far away from any other Sapien ir Sateo. Who are they you ask.  
The camera view turns around to see a woman with very pale skin and a strange crown. She turns around "It won't be long." She said ,"Soon my ... Our plan will reap the benefits."  
You recognize her as Athanasiadis. The alien who wants to recreate Sophia w/ her in charge. She smiled evilly, perhaps.  
A rock began to grow from the ground lifting her up higher. As the rock grew others appeared. They stood on safe spots. It appeared as if they were showing the hierarchy.  
"I am Athanasiadis." She said loudly. Closest to her was the Number One villain, Serpent Dude. Close to him was Cain Tubal, the ninja. Some one in a lab coat was next, Dr. Chad, you knew. Next was the blood streaked eyes of Jade Harvey. Quite close to her was Rachel Em. The mind controlled Liam Niji was next. Lastly it was Business Guy and Markie Sof near the ground.


End file.
